


The Easy Life

by theblack0ut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, erik is a self proclaimed sarcastic asshole, this is what i do instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblack0ut/pseuds/theblack0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles just wants the easy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easy Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really feeling like I'm overdoing it with these little stories but... I can't help myself. I also feel like all these stories could be somehow related.. or in the same universe. I don't know honestly. I don't own these characters.

"I just want a nice, easy life. What's wrong with that?"

Erik laughed, the first time all day. "We are not meant for the easy life." 

"Says who?" Charles asked seriously. 

"Has your life been easy? I don't think so, Charles."

Charles gave him a bad look, "And what? My life must continue to be difficult? I think that's bullshit."

Erik shrugged and went back to reading. Charles fussed with his glasses, trying to clean them off. He managed to break the glass and then he sighed, "This is what I'm talking about. You can't blame me for wanting the easy life." 

Erik stopped reading and rolled his eyes, "You break your glasses and now you want the easy life?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just destined to be sarcastic and an asshole." 

Charles smiled, "You're terrible."

"But you love me, right?"

"Hey, don't distract me when I'm busy being angry at the world."

"Going through our teenage years again, hmm?"

"Fuck you, Erik."

"Oh how I wish you would," He muttered as he pretended to read. Charles smacked him in the arm and Erik laughed. 

"I wish you would stop joking around for once."

"Why? If you don't joke around, though who's to say I'm not being serious, why bother with anything?"

"Not the point, Erik. I'm just.. God, I don't know. I want to know it won't always be so difficult. I need to know it won't be so hard."

Erik frowned, "There's no guarantee that it'll be difficult, Charles."

"You're going to be the face of optimism?"

"It's not optimism as much as it is not driving yourself crazy worrying about the future."

Charles sighed, "I suppose. But it still feels like all that awaits me, us even, is difficulty and unhappiness."

Erik cleared his throat and thought about Charles' words. He couldn't help but find truth in them. 

"I'm sorry, Charles."

"Sorry for what?" Charles asked, his face spelling out his confusion. 

"Sorry that I agree with you. Sorry that it has to feel like that. I'm just.. sorry, Charles."

Charles looked at Erik, studying his face, "It's alright, Erik."

"I'll never leave you, you know that?"

Charles nods before resting his head on Erik's shoulder, "I won't leave you either." 

"Promise?"

Charles sighed, "Yes, promise."

"Good. Now is it okay if I'm sarcastic again?"

Charles smiled and laughed, "Knock yourself out, Erik."


End file.
